Five dates at Freddy's
by Houki Minami
Summary: It's just me, my pager, my office and five crazy animatronics Now in the form of 5 attractive ladies trying to get into my office... And my pants. /CRACK FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Because f*ck you, rule 34!**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. A challenge from a friend saying that I'd have to write a fic about FN F using my own ridiculous genre of stupidity. I dunno, maybe I'll go with his idea while maintaining the typical scary-genre of the game. It's not up to me to decide if this is a good idea or not, but the internet is such a deviding place. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, stay golden, stuff like that. I hope you all like.**

**Five nights At Freddy's does not belongs to me. Thank you very much.**

.

~~X~~

.

"Oh God! Oh god! Where are they?!" At the Freedy Fazbear's pizzeria, once a happy and colorful family restaurant with funny animatronics and cheerful children everywhere turned into a rundown and haughty place, a young man with blue eyes, light skin and brown hair, wearing a typical security cap and uniform, was frenetically looking at his small security-pager, tapping every place in that small map to look through the lenses of the small cameras around the place. "The Pirate Cove is clear***CHANGE!***... Freddy is still on stage, Chica is probably in the kitchen and Bonnie is..."

***CHANGE!***

"Where the fuck is Bonnie?!" He screamed, now tapping his pager-screen like a madman, trying to find the missing animatronic. In a second, it was in the corridor, and in the next one, it was gone. The poor security guard took a quick glance at both of the doors in each side of his little office, and hesitantly tapped the light button for each one. The first one...

... Nothing.

The second one...

... Also nothing.

He sighed, so much adrenaline, so much dark thoughts. He took a deep breath, and looked ar his pager again. Pirate Cove still safe, Chica in the party room, Freddy still on stage and Bonnie right at the left side of his office...

...

WHAAAAAT?!

"Oh shit! Ou shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" The young security guard practically jumped out of his chair, dropping his pager and some empty cups of coffee. It would probably leave a stain, and the manager would probably complain about it, but the hell with that! His own life was at risk! Once out of his seat, the brunette dashed to the left door of his office and, with all the might he could gather in that second, punched that goddamn button, closing the door shut!

***PUNCH!***

***CLOSE!***

And after that, silence...

With only his beloved ventilator, his little freddy and Co. Plushies and phone, he was at the mercy of silence for the time being...

When suddenly...

...

"Waaaaaah~...!" A meak, girly scream echoed through the corridors of the pizzeria, followed by quick and rather light steps on the floor. Hearing the menacing figure going away, the security guard let out a sighed, opening the door again. It was a crazy idea, but if he wanted to live through the night, he would have to save energy... That for some reason... Keeps the doors shut instead of open...

... Who designed this place?!

So, anyway, back to his seat, the brunette was taking small glances at the camera-views, trying to spot another possible threat, but in the end, he ended up looking through the lenses of the Stage camera, where he could see a tall, pretty, busty and curvilious young lass in a bunny suit, complete with fluffy pompom tail and rabbit ears sprouting out of her long, purple hair. She was crying on the shoulder of another beautiful lass, that one with short, spiky brown hair covered by a tall top hat, and wearing a white leotard and button-up shirt under a black jacket, a few buttons open to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. A bowtie decorating the area around her neck.

"Waaah~! Freddy! Mike shut the door right into my face!" The bunny girl screamed, her tears running down her pale face and wetting the suit of the other brunette. Through the camera, the security lad, Mike, could only sighed, seeing 'Freddy' patting the other's head.

"There, there. No need to cry, Bonnie. Mikey is just shy." The lady in poker-like suit said, further diving the bunny girl, Bonnie, into her shoulder. Then, she shot her eyes back to camera. "See what you did, Mike?! You made Bonnie cry, you jerk!"

"Hey, she's the one trying to kill me!" Mike said through the microphone.

"She's just trying to snuggle you! We've been alone for decades, and you're kinda cute! C'mon, just one night!"

"Hah! No, thank you, I like my pelvis bones just the way they are: intact and unbroken!"

"But I have to say, mr. Schmidt, that was very rude of you."

"EEEK!" Screaming a less-than-manly squeak, the security guard closed his pager-vision and clicked to the lights of the right corridor, revealing another, seemingly more mature girl behind the window, this one with short, curly and blond hair, black eyes and wearing a white apron with the words 'LET'S EAT!' Written on it... And nothing else. Mike quickly smashed the button of the right door, closing it shut. "Stay away from me, Chica!"

"I brought cake and coffee. I figured you'd be hungry and thristy by this time of the night. C'mon, let me in!" The girl said through the window, holding the treats in every hand. As much as he'd love to eat those, Mike was sure that it was just a Plan for her to get inside of his office... And his pants.

"No. Sorry, but no deal."

"Awww~..."

"Now, if you excuse me..." He said as he shifted to his little Pager, checking Pirate Cove once more, seeing a girl with wild and red hair, an eyepatch over one eye and wearing a worn-out orange shirt with jeans pouting at the camera. Mike sighed once more. With that much of energy, he had a slight chance of survival. "... I have to end my shift for today."

"Oh, hoh, so that's how we're gonna play it? I like it..." Freddy said, looking at the camera.

.

~~X~~

.

_So, yeah... I should have chosen washing dishes, I should have chosen cleaning the toilets. At least those were at the day shift. But no, I chose be the security guard of the Midnight shift at Freddy's. A small, simple and seemingly easy, if not underpaid, job. Just sitting around, looking at the places, taking look over the creepy animatronics Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, and just lie around until 6 AM. No big deal, right? Well, yeah, on the outside. However, on the inside... Things are pretty ugly._

_You see, if The bite of 87 wasn't enough for this rundown pizzeria, some guy from the phone, a fellow worker before me, said that those animatronics come to life every night, wondering around, doing Idunnowut. The catch is, when all the lights are down, those creepy, ugly, hideous animatronics turns into... Cute, beautiful girls. Cute, beautiful, sex-hungry girls, that will attack any male on sight and, according to the phone guy, suck me dry at best and break my pelvis at worst. In short, they'll kill me, or just leave in a very "unconfortable situation". Yeah, right..._

_However, as long as I keep my eye on them, they promise they won't move an inch, and if the clock reaches 6AM, I'm free. It's like a sick version of GLRL, and those girls are Loving it. Well, I'm not gonna die of sexual intercourse with robots (holy shit, what kind of twisted, sick fucker can proudly declare otherwise?!). For the sake of my... 120 dollars, I'll Survive in this sick game..._

_My name is Mike Schmidt, and I'm the security Guard of Freddy Fezbear's Pizzeria._

.

~~X~~

.

**And... That's that. I dunno, challenges are difficult do to. I'm playing the game right now, and I must say, the game can be scary at times with all those Lores, theories, rumors and jumpscares, but honestly I can't figure what all these hype is about. Maybe with the sequel, we can have a really good look at it without much of a scare. **

**I dunno, honestly, I liked the result. So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? For the sake of the furries around this site?**


	2. Chapter 2

**More than 20 reviews, more than 1K views, 11 favorites, 20 followers, and counting... With all that numbers, the only thing I can say is thank you. Thank you kindly, thank you lovely. Thank you. You guys are really kind. This was suppose to be a troll/crack fic according to my friend, but maybe the result wasn't really what he was expecting. Regardless, thank you very much!**

**Now, since this is chapter two, ufortunately, I'll have to stablish a few things. It maybe would a boring chapter with almost nothing to do with the FN F world, but please bear with it. Again, thank you!**

**Five nights at Freddy's, of course, does not belongs to me.**

**.**

~~X~~

.

_'Now this is a story all about how..._

_My life got flipped, turned upside down..._

_And I'd like to take a minute, so sit right there..._

_I'll tell you how I become the guard at Freddy Fazbear's...'_

.

And there was young NEET Mike Schmidt. Shut-in from society, in a small condo place, with a "home" with just an american kitchen, a bathroom, a sofa and a play-room for him and his games, that little piece of useless air-stealer was playing his little MMORPG with his group, and by group I mean four different computers with four different characters for him to control at the same time.

Yeah... "Group".

But he was doing just fine like that. Despite the bags under his eyes, his skinny frame from a diet consisting in only flapjacks and canned coffee, and an ungodly odour for not bathing an entire weekend, the young NEET was doing just fine with his game, the allowance from his mother, a divorced lady with a big heart, and the small world he called home. He didn't need anything else. The world outside was cruel, boring and just plain weird for him. He doesn't need anything else aside of his own. Yeah, that was life for him...

***DING-DONG!***

"Huuh...?" Snapping him out of his near-asleep state, as he slayed one more poor Player out of the virtual world, the eletronic bell rang. What a curious happening. He doesn't remember ordering any upgrades of special packs this week. He didn't have any friends or interested relatives, so, the person by the other side of the door was a mystery to him. Oh, well, better ignore it. "Hey! If it is a jenovah witness, I'm not interested! If It's some kind of bonus pack, just leave it at the door, thank you!"

And, thinking everything was over, Mike went back to his video-game. However, when he was about to slay the boss, the doorbell again rang. His finger slipped, and he attacked an ally as result, AKA his computer nº3. A surprise attack was enough to vanish his character to nonexistence. Even with that, the lad just sighed. That was annoying, yes, but he could aways try again.

***DING-DONG!* *DING-DONG!* *DING-DONG!***

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!" Now annoyed, the brunette stood up from his revolving door and walked to the front door, still wearing a t-shirt with the name of his favorite game and baggy blue sweatpants. Passing through the mountains of game covers, junk food bags and sofa, he finally reached to the door, reaching for the knobdoor and turning it to a side. "Look, however you are, please, be aware I'm not interested, and I'll call the..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw whom was the creature knocking on his own Heaven's door. A cute, small, young little girl, wearing a blue dress with puffy sleeves and hugging a Freddy Fazbear teddy bear in front of her chest. Mike blinked a few times, and realized the thing in front of him was real. The girl mimicked his blinks, and even leaned her little head to a side like he did, both in complete confusion.

"Well, who the hell are you suppose to be? I don't remember ordering a loli, and I'm pretty sure the Gilgamesh Armor Pack(fictional) does not come with one." Half-joking, half-rethorically Speaking, the brunette pat the girl's golden locks. Her, on the other hand, stepped inside his condo, and took her way to it. "Hey! Don't go entering other people's houses like that, specially of a young man's like myself!"

The girl, however, turned around and stared his blue eyes with her own. Then, she pulled a little letter from her butt-pocket and gave it to him. Confused, yet curious, Mike picked the paper from her hands and, analizing it a little, he opened it to read the message inside of the paper foil...

.

"_Hey, Mikey, how are you?_

_If you're reading this message, than this means you have a cute little girl in front of you, probably staring awkwardly at you. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?_

_This little girl is your half-sister. I know! Crazy, isn't? After you chose your mother instead of me, I move on, and now, like before, I have a family. Or rather, had a family. You see, second mommy here caught me cheating on her, and now she wants a divorce. Since second mommy is taking care of paperwork bullshit, and I'm taking care... Of my third family, I decided to lend her to you for the time being. Take care of her, and don't eat her. Seriously. _

_Her name is Annabelle, btw._

_P.S.: do you know any good lawyers? Daddy is kind of stuck._

_Love, John Leonetti(AKA, your daddy.)"_

_._

"Way to go, dad. Haven't enough with mom, have you?" The brunette sighed in Disgust, folding the letter in a ball and tossing it into a trashbin in his kitchen. Now, what to do. Mike shot his eyes to the little blondie, and they blue orbs met. With eyes like these, she was undoubtly his sister. What a pain. "Er... Nice to meet you, sis. I'm your brother... Half-brother Michael, but you can call me Mike. Or big bro."

"..."

"Wow... Awkward." He muttered to himself, being shot with uneasiness by her blue eyes. "Say sis, do you have any hobbies, or friends, or maybe something you're not suppose to eat?"

"..."

"Do you want to eat something?" He turned around and took his way to the little american kitchen, a simple place merge with his only living room, with a counter, some boxes, closets of food and a single little refrigerator, the one he pushed the handle of. "Let me see what we got here... We got OG, soda, purple stuff that probably shouldn't be here..."

'Kill me~...'

"And the head of a spy."

"..."

"I also have no idea how this ended up here." And he closed his little fridge of horrors, only to face his little sister again, her belly grumbling in hunger. "Now, what to do? Do you have any idea, lil'sis?"

"..."

"How about we go at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and eat something, huh? How about a welcome party gift from your big bro? I'll pay it for you." For the first time since he first met her, Annabelle showed some emotion, widing her own blue eyes, and leaving her jaw hanging from her mouth. Mike couldn't hold the cuteness, as he covered his eyes with his own hand hand tossed his own head backwards. "Hnnng! So cute! I can't take it!"

"B-Big... Bro..."

"Huh...?" That low, slightly coarse, voice reached his ears with ease. Shooting his eyes back to her little sister, Mike blinked a few times, seeing her tremble until finally shouting...

"I want... I want the FazBurguer with the muzzarella special combo, big bro!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

And he was taking back by her choice of food. What?! Did she just asked for a FazBurguer with the muzzarella special combo?! Holy Molly! The Burguer itself was a heart-killer, at least five stores of cheese, ham, Burguer, bacon, sauces and lettuce! Not to mention the sides, and the muzzarella special was one of the reasons why parents were complaining about the place, together with the Anti-child-obesity society... And the whole medical institute for that matter. Worst of all, those things were Expensive, with capital E. To think a little girl was ordering such things...

"Errr... Lil'sis, Ann, let's calm down, shall we? I mean, you probably tired from the trip and stuff, I don't think you can eat those... Eheheheh..."

"..." And she pouted. Of course, how could she not? "Big bro, you said you'll pay for everything."

"Well, It's because... You know... Big bro was about to buy the new game and..."

"You said... Everything... ***POUT*"**

"A-ah... Ahahahah... Well, I still have to buy that..."

_"Everything_." ***POUT***

"Okay, okay. Let's eat what you want, princess."

"Yay~..." And the lad miserably dropped his head in defeat, while his sister, still with her stoic expression, lifted both arms and cried in pure expressionless victory and Joy. Picking his wallet under layers of cheat-books and empty ramen cups, the boy grew a smile and walked beside his little sister to the Pizzeria not many miles away...

And there it goes his beloved money for the week...

.

~~X~~

.

"Holy... Mother... On a kangaroo... With baby Jesus... Shooting lasers out of his eyes... That shit was intense!"

And it was. In just a few hours, little Annabelle ate all of that mountain of fat and meat called "Freddy FazBurguer Special", french fries and onion rings, not to mention he could ate a Slice of that gigantic muzzarella pizza, while she was turning it around while eating the revolving borders. He doesn't eat that much, since he usually saves money for his games and packs, but that can not be normal. After that, Annabelle made him spent the rest of his money with toys, fliperama-coins and food. All besides those creepy and scary animatronics: Freddy, the retarted bear; Bonnie, the junkie Bunny and Chica Guevara.

Well, at least she had her fun. Now, Mike was piggy-backing her back to his little comdo, while carrying a large sack full of toys, prices and tickets. There it was, his beloved money in form of kids' silly gadgets. No more games this week...

"Thank you, big bro... I love you." She said, half-asleep in his back, a little paperboard crown decorating the top of her blond locks. The brunette was taken back a little, but in the end he smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too, lil'sis." He said, walking with much more energy now. She was happy, and that was all that matters for now. For now, forget money, forget games, he was a hell of a big bro.

However...

"Promise me... You will bring me back at least once a week..."

***CRACK!***

"W-W-What...?" He said. The cracking sound of his little mind shattering could be heard for miles now. No. No, no, no, no, no. At least once a week in that furry nightmare? Letting her eat like a goddamn sailor, and pulverizing the money in his wallet?! No! He was already calculating how much he would have to expend with another person in his house. Eating at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at least once a week with all of that?! He gulped his own pride and sorrow, and smiled awkwardly. "H-Hey... Little sis... How about we reconsider that? I mean, you don't wanna turn into a fat blob, right?"

"..."

"Annie...?"

"Okay, big bro. I understand that you have to make both mommies happy." She said. Now, that since sentence was enough to make Mike stop on his track and take a minute to digest that new information.

"W-What did you say, sis?"

"Yeah. Mommy one likes shiny and fluffy things, and mommy two likes to spend the night with daddy. That's why daddy don't have time to love me. Annie thought maybe without mommy one, daddy would spend more time with her, but I guess he loves mommy two more now." Midway her little tale, mike's left eye twitched a little, while the grip in his hand tighten even more. "Big bro, am I naughty? Is Annie a naughty girl?"

"No. You're not, sister" He sighed, taking his way back home. Of course, his dad was the problem. His dad was always the problem. The girl in his back smiled and snuggled even further into the back of his neck. It was a good sensation, a good warmth. "Okay, Annie. Let's eat at Freddy's once a week."

"Big bro...?"

"But only if you promise me that you won't get fat like Chica."

"..." She stayed quiet for a while, and then smiled. "Of course! Chica is smelly and fat! I will never be like her, big bro!"

"Really? Well, you are heavy, aren't you!"

"Bluh! You meanie!"

"Ahahahahah..."

.

~~X~~

.

"I want the job!"

"And I want a goddamn dinossaur riding a motorcycle made out of cheese and shooting from his hand-shotguns."

And now Mike went silent again. In front of him was the owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, mr. Charles L. R. Fazbear, a man with a balding head with some tuffs of hair by the sides, a funny looking mustache under his nose and wearing a typical grey-white business suit, standing right behind the wooden table in front of Mike, sat on his revolving chair and writing down something in a piece of paper on his desk.

Yep, there he was, again in the infamous family restaurant, now in the owner's office, looking for a job in there. Of course, being a stupid NEET with zero aptitute in anything but gaming, he was forced to search for a simple job, near his house and which working-hours could workout with his duty as big brother and one of the best players in his little MMORPG. Seeing the articles at the newspaper, he saw they need a Midnight guard at Freddy Fazbear's, and of course he would take the chance to maybe have some discounts and privilegies in it.

Now, it was the time for the job interview, and wearing his most neat cheap suit, he was now talking to the boss. Skipping introductions and typical conversation, now the two were facing each other. It's time for the most important part of the interview...

"Champ, I have to be honest with you: there's three things you need to have to work in here." The older man across the table said, turning around his chair. "Especially in the night shift, you'll need those three atributes the most."

"I understand, sir."

"Do you, champ? Do you?" Silence yet again. Mike gulped. What the hell is wrong with that man. His eyebrows were twitching. "Let me ask you something: would you fuck an animatronic?"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Yeah, fuck an animatronic. Y'know, have your way with them. Stick you wrench inside their circuits. Short-circuit them with your love." Now, the brunette was the one twitching his eye. That was getting weird. Really weird. "I'm sick tired of those pervert trying to work here just to satisfy their sick fetishs, and then get sued when their peel their Dicks off in between the Gears and wires of the animatronics. That's also the reason why they stink so bad and ooze blood and mucus out of their bodies."

"Err..."

"Ever fingered a robot, champ?"

"Look, nothing against those people, but I don't have that kind of fetish." Guess who's not gonna sleep tonight... Hopelly, it would be Mike, since he wants to work in the night shift and all.

"That's good, champ. Very good. Since you want to work in the night shift, that rule is not going to be a bother, though." And the boss casually turned around, while the poor brunette let a 'whaat~' out of his mouth. "Okay, second question: what makes you think you'll be a good security guard?"

"Well... I play a lot of MMORPG's in my free time."

"Go on..."

"And I play with four characters in it..."

"What makes you think I care?"

"... At the same time."

"Oh. Attention to multiple tasks. That's also very good." Mr. Fazbear apparentely wrote that down too. Mike didn't know what to think, but he hoped he was doing just fine in this interview. The chef took one final breath and then. "Okay, boy, you passed. Congrats."

"W-What...?" So fast? That was unexpected. "Sir, that's it? I'm ready to go and stuff?"

"Yeah, you'll just need sign a contract, get your uniform ready, and by the end of the week, you'll get your paycheck." And mr. Fazbear just stood up from his chair and walked to besides Mike's own. "After all, if you ever give up, or dissapear for that matter, I'll just hire a new one."

"What...?" Wow, that was cold.

"But, now, now, let's get you ready, son. So, fliperama-coins and extra price-tickets as half of your payment? That's unusual, but whatever, that won't cost me much, so I'm not gonna ask." And the bald man turned around to take his typical walk around his beloved restaurant, poundering about his new employee's strange request. "Good luck, champ. You'll need it."

"Hey, sir." And the lad also stood up from his chair to face his newly boss' back. Of course, he was extremely happy to be accepted, but a single question were bothering him. "With all do respect, I have to ask: what's the final atribute? The last thing I should have to work here?"

"..." And the boss turned around, and after a heavy sigh, took a deep breath and said. "Balls. I'll need to have balls, or just plain nonsense, to work here."

"Huh...? I don't get it."

"You will, champ. New, let's see your sizes..."

.

~~X~~

.

And... There he is, wearing the typical blue security cap and uniform. Four walls, two fortified retractive doors, some posters of Freddy's iconic animatronics, an eletric fan, a mini-tv, a phone, his little security pager, and a little Freddy plushie of good luck, courtesy of his little sister. The place was actually pretty neat, despite the spider-webs and, with his butt in his chair and pager in his lap, the clock was about to turn to Midnight.

Working fromMidnight to six 6 AM as a security guard at Freddy's. Not the best work in the world, and only a crazy idiot would work for a paycheck way below minimum wage, but he was doing this for his little sister. His father was the worst kind of asshole, and Mike knew that being neglected during a whole childhood could be kinda harsh. Not to mention, Annabelle knew about their father's little jumps on the fence, so things were pretty south for her. Well, she was sleeping soundly now, and in a week, she was going to see her her beloved animatronics again.

So, there we has, supporting his back on his chair's own, killing some time and examinating the area with his little pager. During his little detour through the eyes of the cameras, he noticed two things. 1- The kitchen camera doesn't work, and; 2- those animatronics are really fucking scary. Holy crap. They are illegally creepy, It's almost obsense to look at them.

***BIP!* *BIP!* *BIP!***

Suddenly, however, a static shower hit the stage camera, and everything turned into a image of distorted white, grey and black lines, as the phone by his little rang, a red light next to the button meaning it was a message.

Everything just in time to the to clock to hit midnight...

"Huh... That's unusual..." Mike though, reaching by the phone and clicking the green button.

***CLICK!***

_「__YOU HAVE... ONE... RECORDED MESSAGE. 'H-Hello... Hello? Hey~, if you're hearing this message, then... Well, you got a pretty poor career choice...'__」_

"What the...?" Mike was completely confused, and when things couldn't get any weirder, the static shower in his pager vanished, and when it came back, no longer three animatronics were standing on the stage. "What the...?!"

"Hi there, new guy!"

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED(?)**

**.**

**It should? I dunno, maybe the chapter was kinda rushed, maybe it was kinda cliche, maybe it was kinda forced, but is in the second chapter where I put two into two and stablish a few things in the narrative. I hope it turned out okay. If not, I'm sorry, And I'll do my best in the next chapters.**

**Stay golden, y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Happy holidays everybody. Here a new chapter. Truth to be told, this story was suppose to be a challenge of a friend, and a one-shot at that, that's why it was so difficult to write that. I think the result was not quite the expected, and if that's the case, sorry, really sorry for the delay and the quality of the fic. I hope you all like it, and stay golden.**

**Five nights at Freddy's does not belongs to me, thank you.**

**.**

~~x~~

.

Freddy fazbear's pizzeria...

Not much to say about it...

In this grim, dark place, hiding sick, heart wrenching stories beneath the façade of your typical friendly family restaurant, there he was, Mike Schmidt, the young guard of the night shift. He was fairly happy about his job. Sure, taking care of a rundown restaurant with nothing but a pager, a fan, and three creepy animatronics could be a harsh environment, and be paid way below minimum wage was a… Less-than-attractive job deal, but he was content, anyway. He now has special privileges for him and his sister in that place, and as long as she's happy, he's happy as well. Besides, how can be taken care of animatronics any difficult? I mean, yeah, they're fucking scary, but he just needs to sit there, and wait to 6AM to hit in his watch. Nothing fancy, just switch cameras a little so that he can say he did something at night. At least was that what he thought…

… And he couldn't be more wrong.

Midnight hit, and suddenly, in his camera-vision, everything turned into a shower of electric static, deformed lines of white, grey and black dancing on his computer as an eerie and ineligible sound echoed through the ears of his pager, due to the interference of his signal with the electronic security eyes. At the same time, his phone rang, and the voice by the other side said he has made a mistake. What does he mean by that?

In the end, the static shower ceased, but by the other side of the restaurant, Mike no longer saw the three main animatronics. Oh no, what he saw, beneath the shadows, were…

"Oh, hi cutie!" A lass with an impressive figure, spiky chocolate hair and bright as of the same tone, wearing nothing but an white leotard, a white button-up shirt under a black open jacket and a top-hat said, waving at the camera, together with an older woman with wavy blond hair, just as pretty and wearing nothing but an apron with the words "LET'S EAT" written on it, and a lass of probably the same age, wearing a purple leotard with leggings, bunny ears and a bow-necktie thingy. Of course, the only thing Mike could think of was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH…!"

*CLICK!*

"Daww… He's shy…" And the top hat brunette smiled, just to stare at the camera again, licking her lips. "That's _hot~_…"

.

~~x~~

.

"Holy shit! What the fuck! Oh, my God! What the hell is that?!" Was all Mike could say about the vision he just witnessed. Three super-hot girls about his age just appeared out of nowhere on the stage room, while the animatronics were gone missing. What the hell was that all about?! Were they robbers? Stealers? Sick furry fucks? No matter what, they were here, in the pizzeria, and that was no good!

*MIKEY SEZ!*

「Listen, sports, I know that might sound ridiculous to you but...」the phone, still on, continued to pass the massage to Mike. 「... But you're seeing three ultra hot and delicious ladies on the cameras, right?」

"Uh-huh..." With his mind going overdrive, Mike's now-slightly-retarted mind could only nodded at the phone, even though it was just a recorded massage. Even if it was another person by the other side, that was not a frickin' inter-phone, he wouldn't see the nod.

「Okay, listen carfully, sports. Those ladies out there... How can I say it... Are the animatronics. I know that you have millions upon millions of questions right now, but, uhhh... Listen to this: they will kill you by stuffing you into a animatronic, kinda stuff...」

"Oh God!" It was all Mike could say. Being stuff inside an animatronic? How horrorfying! He might not be an expert about robots, but he knew there was an array of wires and motion stuff inside those suits, and he wouldn't fit in there unless... They scramble his skull like a lemon. The simple thought of that send chills down his spine.

"Hey, cutie~..." A voice through the security microphone from the stage room spoke, as it took Mike out of his daze and made him turn his attention to his Pager. He tapped to the it, and suddenly, he saw...

... Breasts.

Breasts. Breasts, boobs, boobies, squichies, tits, lady-pecks, knockers, mountains, milk-shakers, oppai. Hiding beneath a layer of white cloth, they were squishing against the camera lens. They were so massive, that button of the shirt was on the brink of jumping off. Again, Mike screamed like a little girl, and closed his security device.

「And when I say "stuff you inside an animatronic", I mean "inside them". Ever heard about Snu-Snu?」

.

~~x~~

.

"Heheheh... I think I'm falling in love~." Back to the show room, the animatronic-turned-sexy-horny-girl Freddy, the busty girl with the white button-up leotard, clip-on bow-tie and a jacket, not to mention the cute little top hat on her wavy short brown hair, said, adjusting her bust back to her cleavage. Of course, it was a giving being busty and pretty, but if she ever spoil her suit, the manager would complain. Oh well, with her play on little Mike done, she stepped away from the camera back to her comrades. Chica, the blonde with curly hair and wearing only an apron, could only sigh.

"Ms. Fazbear, please be aware that, as much I feel lonely myself, we can't harass mr. Schmidt like that." Scolded the chick-woman, crossing her arms way below her chest-area and huffing. "We must respect his privacy."

"I wouldn't mind him invading my private rooms~..." She cooed dreamily to the camera, licking her lips while her companions could only sigh. How she was still the leading singer, it was a wonder.

"Anyway, since he's our new guest, We must welcome him him a smile." And the naked apron lady turned around and walked to a direction. "In case you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. I'll cook something for him. He must be tired."

"Ah, yeah! Fuel your stomach and then fuel your *****!" And Freddy slapped Chica's exposed behind, making the other one growl.

"Please, don't do that."

"Then, I'll be cleaning the hallway. We need them for tomorrow's show... And the day after that, and after that one..." And Bonnie, the bunny-girl, walked away to another direction. Freddy, on the other hand, looked at the camera and smiled. She wondered if Mike was still on. If not, then she would have to help him out with this.

... If you know what I mean.

.

~~x~~

.

So, the situation at hand was thus: for some reason, the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria would transform into hot chicks at the ring of midnight, and would only turn back to their furry mechanical selves at the end of his shift, 6AM. Despite this, they were actually helping the place when they still can, cleaning dishes, making some, and them cleaning that place. But, granted, for some reason, they also have the ability of lust in that new form, so they would attack any male on their sight and ride them almost to death. If they die, then they put him in a Freddy's suit... Literally.

The reason why they didn't hired a female instead was maybe due the fact that a pizzeria would not be a good place for a lady to stay at night, regardless of her diet choice.

"So... I'm stuck with three ladies that want me to wrench them in scandy outfits, including a naked apron and a bunny girl... I'm living the dream of every otaku I the world, yet, I'm absolutely terrified by it. Now I know how Shinji Hikari feels." The lad said miserably, shivering from each corner of his body, and too scared to do anything. The only place in there of total protection was his office, and, of course, since they knew where he was, they'd find a way to sneak inside and do him. However, for the time being, his office was his bunker.

Not to mention, his chair feels incredibly comfortable.

*CLAK!*

"Gah!" He gasped as he heard a sound by his left side. He picked his own pager and switched to every room possible. All the animatronics were gone from the stage, however, none of them were to be found. He tapped both buttons of the sides of his office, and no one was there.

*CLAK! CLAK! CLAK! CLAK!*

The sounds continued, and Mike could only guess there were in the kitchen, doing God knows what. Every *CLAK!* of those sent shivers down his spine. What the hell were they doing? What?!

.

~~X~~

.

"Hit it, Bonnie!"

*Tuu-turu-tutu-tutu-Tu-tu-tu-tu-tutu-tu!*

"Ah yeah!" Said Freddy wearing a pair of badass shades on her face, as she opened the door of the oven in the kitchen only to smash-close it back multiple times, while Bonnie was playing a trombone right next to her. Chica, on the other hand, growled annoyed as her pretty cupcake was spoiled by the distracting sound of the two.

"Ms. Fazbear, if you please..."

"We're gonna be the next YouTube stars, Chica. Please, just... Bear it a little longer."

"Sigh... Back to the puns?"

"Of clawrse!"

"..."

"Freddy, how did you make me play the trom again?"

.

~~x~~

.

"Deep breath... Deep breath... Don't panic... Don't... Panic... Panic!" The lad said, despairingly trying to find comfort in his little bunker. The animatronics were still missing, probably planning something, and the poor guy fooling around was almost pissing himself. However, as the phone-guy said, he has to calm down, because disorientation and despair are the formula to a quick death by sex...

Maybe some music will calm his nerves...

*CLICK!*

'I'm coming like a wreeeeeaking Baal~...!'

"No!"

*CLICK!*

'Open the door! Get on the floor! Everybody ride the dinos-...!'

"Hell no!"

*CLICK!*

'Please let us in! Don't lock us out! We're not what you are thinkin-...!"

"Oh, c'mon!"

*CLICK!*

'And now... ~'

"Phew! Now that's more liking."

'...by the The doors!'

"Fuck this shit!" And Mike unplugged his radio and tossed to a side, in pure rage and disbelief of his current luck. Okay, that's it! He stood up from his chair, crossed his arms like a badass and frowned his eyes challengingly. "Well, you want a piece of Mike?! Then come and get some! But it'll be a lot more that your mouth can swallow!"

'Oh, my~.'

Okay, that one didn't sound as near as badass as he initially thought...

*CLICK!*

"Ah! What was that?!" And returning to his scared persona of before, the poor NEET dove in his own chair and looked through the eyes of his pager, tapping it to try to find any kind of suspicious movement. Okay, Bonnie was cleaning the hallway, Freddy was still on stage, and, for some reason, despite being clear, pirate's cove had a strange, ominous single eye peeking out of the curtains. Strange, he could've sworn that place was closed. Overall, his area was saf-...

"Where the fuck is Chica?!" And jumping out of his seat, the poor lad tapped his pager at the speed of sound, checking every corner and every camera on the place. She was not in stage, nor the party room, nor the bathroom, nor anywhere. It was... Too late for him to check on the doors? The poor shunot retreated his gaze from the mechanical page, and moved to a door next to him, the right one at that. What was that strange sound? Does he dare to take a quick look? Hesitantly, he reached for the buttons next to the passage, and still trembling, press the button... And then...

*CLICK!*

"Good night, mr. Schmidt. I've prepared this lovely treat as our welcome to yo-..."

*CLICK!*

*SHUT!*

"ApaueLfalfmzpqnfpaje! What the fuck was that?!" Gladly he knew how to close that door at the same time, his gamer hands again saving his life, his real one this time. With the door shut, the poor lad has now his time to rest, but just for a quick check-up, he turned to his pager, clicking the area by the right side of his room.

"Oh, curses. That was not very nice of you, Mr. Schmidt." And Mike twitched his eye seeing the both terrifying and erotic scene unfold: there she was, the blond human Chica, completely covered by the cream and vanilla of her special cupcake, the white cream running down her face and apron. By the angle of the camera, the poor guy had a privileged view of her now sticky and messed cleavage, oozing the toppings down her figure. Chica stuck her tongue out and tried to reach the vanilla on her face. "You spoiled my apron and my face. Now, it's all sticky and dirty. Shame on you, you messed me up."

"..."

"Oh, no. Now it's reaching under my apron. I'll need help to clean that." She said, passing her hands on the lap of her breasts as the white substances mixed up and went down to in between her breasts and inside the apron. "Shame on you, mr. Schmidt."

"Gah!" Mike screamed, as he slammed his head on the table and turned his pager off. Those security pants were too tight! "She's an animatronic, you sicko! She's an animatronic, you sicko! She's an animatronic, you sicko...!"

As he continued his little mantra, Freddy smiled still in her favorite place on stage. With those reactions, he'll in her palm in no time...

And the night resumed just like that: Mike would freak out every second, seeing the animatronics walking around, doing their chores, and just by being there. No matter how many times he tried, every second felt like an hour every time he checked his pager, tapping every corner and little square and activating every single camera around. Bonnie and Chica would appear at random times in his side doors, and during his quick gazes at the Pirates' cove, a single, ominous eye would stare at his from behind the curtains, only to disappear again. His fingers no longer could touch the screen before cleaning a little from the sweat, and his cardio was the only thing Mike could hear now...

"What the... I don't know anymore..." He said to no one, trembling a little and gulping once more, checking every corner of the pizzeria one more time. Freddy was still on stage, staring at his soul with that same, playful smile, mocking him. Bonnie was now on the party stage, looking at the nothingness, and Chica was nowhere to be seen, but by the sounds in the kitchen, she was probably doing something in there. The single eye in the Pirates' cove was gone, but for some reason, Mike just couldn't take his eyes out of it...

What to do, now?

What CAN he do, now?

...

*BEEP! BEEP!*

"What...?" Lazily, without blinking a single eye, Mike turned his attention to the ceiling, where he thought he heard something. How silly of his, there was nothing there. But the *BEEP!* sound was heard again. He frenetically searched from the origin of it. Was that another sound of the animatronics coming?! He took his eyes out of his pager, and tapped both the security buttons of his room.

...First one... No Bonnie.

Second one... No Chica.

Now he was freaking out. What was that sound?! Where it was coming from?! He tapped the closing button of both his doors, and searched from the source of that agonizing wavelength. However, it was too late when where it was coming from...

Not from the doors, not from the animatronics. But from his pager itself...

The battery was dead.

"Oh, no! I have to...!"

*TILT!*

Too late, the moment he unglued his eyes from his pager to reach the buttons again, all of the lights in the place suddenly shit down, as both his doors lifted. He was now in the darkness. He was now alone. He was now vulnerable. He was now...

... Hers.

*Tun-Tun-Turun-tun-tun-Turun-Tutun... Tun-tun-Turun-tun-tun-tun-Turun...*

"A-Ah..." Mike gulped hard, swallowing his own luck and despair with it, as the source of that song. Toreador's march, this sick song being ominously cheerfully hummed by his left side, echoing by the corridor, as he could only stare at the darkness. Waiting for something to happen...

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

...

"MIKEY~...!"

"Waaaah...!" And the poor NEET was attacked by a flying shadow, pinning him in his chair and adjusting himself so that he could no longer move his arms. He was startled at first, and then looked down, seeing a pretty and busty young lass with wavy brown hair and a top head, hugging him by the chest. She looked back at him, and smiled, sticking her tongue out. "Ah! You...!"

"Huh. Rude. I have a name, you know." She pouted, and then smiled, as she reached to his collarbone with her nose and trace it all the way to his chin, making him moan with her cool breath in his skin. "Huh~... Smells good~. Tell me, do you bath this time of the night? That's pretty cute."

"..."

"Oh? Speechless? How romantic." She said, smashing her hips on his lap, her legs surrounding his own, circling his crotch, while she pressed her breasts against his chest. Mike gulped again, fighting a moan. "Don't be like that, Mike. Just one boner, and you're gone. Don't make things more difficult. Just enjoy and die a happy man."

"Why...?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... What are you, guys?" Mike, still with his eyes away from her, asked. Freddie tilted her head to a side, almost letting her hat slid off her head. She puffed her chest, and pouted. What a letdown.

"I... Don't want to talk about it." She really doesn't. I mean, it was actually a pretty sensitive subject in The gang. A bad man stuffing five innocent children in the suits of the Fazbear gang, only for them to curse the place, to never leave, to never move, only wait for midnight, to then roam around, forever. She was overthinking. "Man... Is that really important?"

"Well... I just want to know this... Before dying... Can I?"

"Huuuuh~... Nope!" And she smiled deviously again, kissing and licking his neck, sending shivers down his spine as a track of saliva was left on his skin. "C'mon, Mike, just relax and enjoy it..."

"..."

"So... Are you ready for Freddie, dear Mike?"


End file.
